In a magnetic clasp of this type known from U.S. Pat. No. 2,637,887 the one closure body is developed cup-shaped and serves to receive a magnet while the second closure body which is arranged on the magnet is developed as circular disk. In order to prevent the disk from sliding off from the magnet, the wall of the cup is made partially higher. This however requires that the disk-shaped closure body with its place of connection for the jewelry must be inserted very precisely since otherwise there is the danger over half the circumference of the cup-shaped closure body of unintentional detachment upon exerting a pulling force in radial direction. Furthermore, the manufacture of a cup-shaped closure body is expensive, this expense being further increased by the required machining of the cup edge.